Raising the Stakes
is the sixth episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-sixth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on May 28, 1997. Its original American airdate was August 21, 2004. Summary Pan was easily defeated by Super 17, and Mr. Satan blames himself for her condition. He gets so mad that he says that Goku will have to deal with him if he does not do something about it, so Goku punches Super 17 in the stomach and sends him flying the opposite way. Super 17 then fires his Super Flash Bomber, so Goku rushes at him and attacks with another punch to gut, but to no avail. Super 17 counterattacks with a flurry of punches and kicks, and fires the Super Flash Bomber once again, which sends Goku flying the opposite way. At the same time, Dr. Myuu celebrates the strength that Super 17 has, but Goku reveals he has a surprise in store. Goku tries going Super Saiyan again and sends an energy blast flying at Super 17. Super 17 pretends to be hurt, so Goku fires more energy blasts at him not knowing that he is getting Super 17 stronger. Next Goku charges Super 17 and uses the Kamehameha, and once again Super 17 comes out unharmed and getting charged. Goku thinks he has won until Super 17 bursts out and uses a direct attack on Goku. This sends Goku flying away and begins to cause the Earth's shape to start altering. Dr. Myuu then calls Goku out to continue the battle with Super 17, so Goku comes flying out in Super Saiyan 4. He has decided it is time for Super 17 to face someone his own size, and since Super 17 could predict his attacks before, he will not be able to now. At Chi-Chi's house, Bulma wonders if they should buy Goku a cellphone then Chi-Chi comes out ready for battle with her broom stick as her weapon. She is also surprised to see the Great Saiyawoman is ready once again for action. Bulla and Bulma decide to follow them to watch the battle, but they do not expect any humor. At the battle site, Goku blasts away at Super 17 with energy techniques, but once again none of them seem to do any damage, because 17 is absorbing all the attacks. Super 17 pretends to hide in the trees, but it is really a trap to ambush Goku and gain more energy. Goku complies and follows him in. By the time they have reached the other end of the forest, Goku has figured things out. He realizes that Super 17 can absorb energy, so Goku decides to try and defeat him by overloading him with energy by ambushing him. Super 17 causes the trees to begin rising up, and Dr. Myuu's shocked to see Goku alive and charging Super 17 with a 10x Kamehameha. Super 17 continues to grow bigger and stronger, so Goku reveals he knows Super 17 is feeding off his attacks just like Android 19 did in the past. Goku realizes that he cannot attack Super 17 with energy blasts, but promises that he will not give up until Super 17 is fully defeated. Just then, Dr. Myuu talks about how his dream is finally fulfilled. Dr. Myuu finally gets tired of Goku's voice and orders Super 17 to finish Goku. Then, just as Goku is about to launch another Kamehameha, Super 17 attacks him. This causes Goku to rethink his plan. He lets Super 17 attack him and makes him start to use the energy he has collected. Once again Goku tries the Instant Transmission, and once again Super 17 counter it with a Full Power Energy Wave to Goku's face. With all of Goku's attacks failing, Goku decides to try and come up with a plan, but can he actually outsmart Dr. Myuu and Super 17 and save the lives of everyone on Earth? Major Events *Goku fights Super 17 and becomes a Super Saiyan 4 when he is at a disadvantage. *Super 17 absorbs Goku's 10x Kamehameha. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 4) vs. Super 17 Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Mr. Satan *Giru *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Bulla *Videl *Dr. Myuu *Super 17 Locations *Goku's House Objects *Tail Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 Trivia *When Videl is putting on her Great Saiyawoman costume, a Piccolo doll and a Mr. Satan doll are seen on the floor. *This is the final time Goku fights in the standard Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 46 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 46 (BDGT) pt-br:O Super Saiyajin 4 enfrenta o Nº 17 fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 46 it:Lo scontro comincia pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 46: Starcie! Super Saiyanin 4 kontra Super Numer 17 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT